rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Umbra/History
Eagle has a dark, mysterious, vengeful and cruel past. Not much is known about his childhood, except the fact that he is the twin brother of John and older brother to Diamond Umbra. Since Eagle is half-Faunus, he had a very difficult childhood as well, as he grew up with insults, racism and discrimination. This was what led him in joining the White Fang. HIs mst notable Faunus feature was wolf-lke teeth and wolf ears, both of which he conceals. When he was thirteen, Eagle's life was changed following the death of his friends, and a few months later he saw his parents die in a car accident. Shortly after their funerals Eagle became an entirely different person started to focus and centralize on the negative aspects of life, to which he amplified his negative emotions from his childhood. He went to Signal Academy with his twin brother John and friends Shade Luz and Diamond Tenebra. Eagle is also the current wielder of the Umbra's Reaper, currently renamed Eagle's Wrath, which he learned how to use under tutelage of his parents, who were Hunters, and while at Signal. Few records have indicated that Eage and John have participated in numerous altercations with notorious criminals, helping the Vale police capture them, while simultaneously working with the White Fang, committing various crimes in stealing various cargo trains of dust. Some time later, after graduating from Signal, Eagle left the White Fang along with John and Blake. Visit to the Fallen Memorial Prior to going to Beacon, Eagle Umbra visits an area in his hometown which is known as the Fallen Memorial. After his visit to the memorial landmark Eagle, where he honors his friends, he is later confronted by a rouge group of criminals who demand to them to give up their money, if not they would be killed. However, the criminals were easily taken care of by Eagle when using his Eagle's Wrath on the group of criminals, to which he left him all critically injured. Eagle has a strong connection with the Fallen Memorial. The Fallen Memorial relates to a point years ago which occurred before the present timing. Four years ago, Eagle was hanging with a group of friends, Hikari, Joey, and Blue near a local store, where the group was spending their last day, before heading back to Signal Academy. However, Eagle's friends never got the chance to return to the school or home, because they were attacked by a group of notorious criminals. In the aftermath of trying to defend themselves, Eagle was seriously injured, while his friends were all killed. After being taken to the hospital, the parents of the dead teenagers accused and blamed Eagle for their deaths, much to him stating it wasn't his fault because they didn't attack first, but those who confronted them did. After Blue's parents wished Eagle had been the one killed, Eagle's personality dramatically changed as he stated that the one person he wished to have died was not him, but Blue's parents instead, for they had no respect for the dead, as much their own children. Hikari's & Joey's parents defended Eagle andsaid that they would be by his side, for they knew the deaths of their children was not his. An hour later, the both families gave Eagle a possession of their child. From Hikari's parents Eagle recieved a medalliont hat carried and marked his symbol, which was supposed to be a birthday present from her to him, and a ring carved with Eagle's symbol. Eagle accepted both gifts and told them that he would carry them and never remove them, for they marked the friendship he once had. This would bring smiles to their faces, as Eagle embraced saying silently justice would be done. The four adults agreed. Deadly Four (RWBY) An Adventure Commences It all Begins at Beacon Chapter 1 Eagle, now age 17, arrives at Beacon Academy with his twin brother, and friends from Signal Academy, Shade and Diamond. Not marveled at all by the sight of the school, the four remark on how great it is that they've arrived at Beacon, which had been their dream since childhood. Headin towards the entrance, Eagle and John noticed two girls arguing, one being Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, which would end by another girl named Blake Belladonna. Staring silently at the three girls, Eagle silently remarked on the trio being a team in the future. After that, the four made their way to the main hall where they listened on a small speech from Ozpin, and later Glynda Goodwitch who later directed the students to the ballroom, where a "sleepover" was held for all first years. Once the students are dismissed, Eagle, who had been unable to sleep, is seen reading a book in an isolated corner. Using candles to read, he is confronted by his brother and asks him why he can't sleep, but Eagle states that he doesn't know why. Remarking the fact they are brothers, whether they are in the same team or not, Eagle keeps a cold look, not caring about any other students around them, and John alike. Across the ballroom, Eagle and John notice three of the same girls they saw earlier, but also noticed one girl who hadn't been in the argument. Nodding after answering John's question on the four girls, Eagle stated that the four girls would be a team, with John quietly agreeing. Deciding it was best to listen to John, Eagle blew out the candles and went to sleep. The next day, Eagle, John, Shade, and Diamond are seen in the locker room preparing themselves for initiation, all saying that in life, everything is worth a challenge. Beacon Academy Initiation Chapter 2 Once being called out to the Beacon Cliffs, Eagle and his group made their way to the launch pads in preparing to be launched to the Emerald Forest. Extra Info Beginnings First set during the time of the deaths of his friends and parents, Eagle is a first year enrolled at Signal. One of the richest and most popular students within the school, besides his brother, Eagle is also amongst one of the most respected students in the school. Being noted as an excelled fighter, despite being six months into his first year, Eagle was also seen as a proficient fighter in martial arts, and when working in pairs, but he stated that he wasn't the best, but a good one. Many loved him because of his carefree attitude and time he took to train with others. However, prior to the start of the school year, Eagle was involved in an incident that resulted in the death of his friends. The trauma of the deaths caused Eagle to change dramatically, but hid his emotions and continued acting as the boy he previously was, but it didn't last forever, since he revealed his true nature once his parents died in a car accident a day prior to returning to school following a mini-vacation. However, he was still deeply loved by his classmates and teachers, as he continued to help, but rarely spoke, as he never spoke harshly towards anyone, except those who became his rivals. Eagle inherited one-third of his parents fortune, with his brother and sister inheriting each inheriting the rest one-third each. Being taken into the custody of their uncle, Eagle's personality changed even more by the abuse his uncle brought upon him and his siblings. However, Eagle managed to maintain his sanity, and kept some of his old traits but was a different person nevertheless.